A spoiled day
by dandl4ever
Summary: Luigi and daisy have planned the perfect day until little Wendy o. koopa shows up. can daisy and luigi babysit wendy and enjoy their perfect day? You'll have to read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A spoiled day

One early morning, was a delightful scene. Daisy was asleep; Luigi was right next to her. The night before was peach's birthday party. So they were pretty exhausted. Luigi tapped her on the shoulder a little, she woke up and…

Daisy:AHHAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH AHA H WHAT THE F*** IS YOUR PROBLEM LUIGI!

Luigi: HAHA GOTCHA!

(LUIGI DRESSED UP AS A SCARY CLOWN)

Daisy: you are going to pay so much for this!

Luigi: Ok I'm sure I will. Now give your honey bunny a kiss.

Daisy: alright.*smooch*

Daisy: ok so whats the plan for today?

Luigi: I planned a dinner for 2 tonight at frenchies fancy restaurant .

Daisy: sweet! Now I'm going to make breakfast then take a shower lets say me and you meet up in about one hour in the dining room?

Luigi: deal!

Daisy: Oh and what do you want to eat? Today I was thinking eggs?

Luigi: anythings fine.

Daisy: kk *smooch*

1 hour later

Luigi; yummy breakfast! Could this morning be any more perfect?

Daisy: Thanks. And you kind of put a tear in the perfect when you scared me LoL.

DIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGDOOOO NNNNNNGGGGG!

Daisy: Who Could it be at 8am?

Luigi: don't know. Can you get the door?

Daisy: wha? Ok fine lazy butt.

Daisy: Hello can i…Bowser? What do you want? And why this early?

Bowser: Can you babysit Wendy for a few hours? Her mom cancelled on her special day with Wendy and I am taking the boys out for some baseball.

Daisy: Um well you see me & luigi have…

Bowser: Thanks! Here Wendy! That's your babysitter! Ok I'll pick her up later! Bye! *zooms out of the room*

Daisy: Hi Wendy….

Wendy: Out of the way jerk!

Daisy: nice to see you also…..

Luigi: um daisy? Why is wendy here?

Daisy: apparently bowser thinks that I'm actually going to watch her?

Luigi: Hi wendy. What do you like to do?

Wendy: I like to kick your butt every time you kick my dad's butt!

Daisy: Wendy that's not nice.

Wendy: so what jerk!

Luigi: Oh boy this will be awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Dandl4evr back! Please review! I need new book ideas and writing tips! Here goes ch.2 of a spoiled day! This is 2/5 ch.

Wendy: why do you guys hate my dad?

Daisy: We don't hate him. We just don't get along with him. He always kidnaps my best friend peach.

Wendy: You mean that ugly pink princess?

Daisy: no? the pretty one?

Wendy: well I don't know what your talking about!

Luigi: Daisy I'm going to book our date at frenchies in 10min.

Wendy: OH FRENCHIES! TAKE ME THERE TOO TAKE ME TAKE ME TAKE ME TAKE ME TAKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEE!

Daisy: This is for me and luigi wendy, we are planning to have a special evening.

Wendy: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAH I'M TELLING DADDY THAT YOU GUYS ARE A BAD INFLUENCE AND THEN I'LL TELL MY MOMMA AND SHE'LL KICK YOUR BOOTIES!

Luigi: haven't you been to frenchies before?

Wendy: no. daddy and the boys don't like dine in. I always try to hang out with momma but she's always busy. * whimpers* and that's why at my house I HAVE TO GET WHAT EVER I WANT! Or else I call momma. And momma straightens out daddy.

Daisy: aw. Wendy its alright. we'll take you. As long as you promise to be good.

Luigi: daisy….!

Daisy: it'll be fine luigi! Chill out! Now me and wendy will have a girls day until 7 and then we'll meet you here at 7 to get ready to go to frenchies alright lou?

Luigi: fine.

Wendy: what is girls day?

Daisy: it's a day were you and me get to hang out, shop, and do girly stuff all day!

Wendy: cool! I've never had one of these before!

Daisy: Well your going to have fun!

Wendy:*thinks in her head*( Wow daisy is like the mom I never had!)

Daisy: Well Wendy, The first thing on the list is go shopping!

Wendy: Daisy? Can I get a new bow? Maybe some shoes and lip gloss?

Daisy: OFCOURSE YOU CAN! On girls day you can do what ever you want! Here you go 1 billion coins! This is when the day just starts to get fun!

Wendy: wow daisy! You rock! How did you get all of this money!

Daisy: I'm famous. Fame comes with the ca$h of course!

Wendy: This is going to be the best day ever!


End file.
